Draw Me In
by ScarletBelle87
Summary: Seto Kaiba is stalked during his nights at Kaiba Corp. by a beautiful vampire. She had never experienced a scent so appealing in all her years. She abducts him but he is as drawn to her as she is to him. Lemon Kaiba x OC


**A/N Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is a little one shot to mark the occasion. I'm a little nervous about this because it's a little more uncensored than my usual style.**

**This idea was inspired a few months back by a song called Darkshines by Muse. It always makes me think of a vampire for some reason. Give it a listen :)**

**without further ado...**

* * *

It was a dark night in Domino. Not even a sliver of the moon could be seen in the night sky. A cool gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the manicured trees in front of the large, reflective buildings.

A dark figure clad in a long overcoat walked the deserted street. Her heels click clacking loudly against the sidewalk. She saw a man walk towards her, he had a frown on his face, clearly upset by something.

"Lady, you shouldn't be walking by yourself at night. It's not safe," he said as he passed by her. She turned her head to look at him without stopping, there was something strange about the expression on her pale face. It made him walk away without saying anything further.

She turned back around and continued on her way. The golden light from the streetlamp cast an angelic halo over her dark hair that bounced on her shoulders with each step.

Just then, a gust of wind blew across her face, carrying the most delicious scent she had ever smelled. Instantly, it made her mouth water. She looked around to find the source of the scent and that was when she saw him. A tall, handsome man in a dark suit. His chestnut hair ruffled in the breeze. Every muscle tightened in her body, urging her to spring forward.

She had always been careful, but the scent overwhelmed her senses. Despite knowing exactly who he was, she could think of nothing but draining his body of every last drop of delicious, warm blood. She was about to let herself loose when a teenager, just as tall as the handsome man but with hair as black as night, emerged from the tall glass building. The warm smile that suddenly brightened the business man's face stopped her in her tracks and she watched the two of them enter the limousine which then pulled away.

Seto Kaiba. She would never have thought that he would be her ultimate prey.

She went back every night that week. Watching him. Inhaling his scent in the night air until she almost lost control. He had a routine. It seemed on the nights he worked late, he would always take a walk to a nearby coffee shop and leave with a large drink that she could smell the strength of.

The thought passed through her mind that he could be very useful to her, but if she was honest with herself, it was an excuse to get close to him for she was unequivocally attracted to him.

Sitting by the window of her apartment, she thought of him. He was intriguing. There was something different about him and his allure just grew stronger and stronger until she decided to do something about it.

That night she waited until Kaiba stepped out of the glass doors and before his foot could step off the first stair, she pounced.

Moving faster than even a blur could register, she grabbed Kaiba who had the wind knocked out of him, but he could do nothing to stop her. He was only able to catch his breath when a door closed behind them and they stopped moving.

They were in a studio apartment. It had books all over the place, the bed was unmade, it looked well lived in even though every single item in there screamed expensive.

Kaiba took in the surroundings quickly and turned to face his abductor. On slightly shaky legs, he backed away from her, creating as much space between them as he could.

"Who… _What_ are you?" he growled menacingly.

"I am a vampire and you are the most appealing human I have smelled in my one hundred and thirty-three years," she said in a crisp English accent, slowly advancing on him. Her hips sashaying seductively. "My name is Leila, I know, unusual name given my age but it gained popularity in 1880s thanks to a book, and my parents had so many of those." She said conversationally but smiled enigmatically. Her voice was like music. He was transfixed in her gaze. Everything about this woman drew him in.

"I don't believe in fairy tales," he said looking down at her as she came to a stop in front of him, but even as the words left his mouth, he knew he did not believe them.

Leila chuckled. It was both a pretty and chilling sound. Danger wrapped in an alluring disguise. "You have such beautiful eyes, they tell your secrets and they're telling me that you don't believe that, not one little bit." She took a step closer to him and he took a step back until he was pressed up against the cement pillar in the living area. His instincts shouting at him to maintain the distance.

Leila was not easily discouraged. She looked up at him through her lashes, a predatory smirk on her face. She was spectacularly beautiful. Her ice blue eyes sharp, cunning, exquisite against the darkness of her locks.

Kaiba did not understand why he found her so attractive when she had wrenched him away from Kaiba Corp. like he weighed nothing. She had supernatural power and she had clearly been hunting him. She was dangerous.

A small voice at the back of his mind told him he should try to flee and it was probably right, but Kaiba never ran from anything a day in his life, and he was not about to start now.

Leila grasped his hand, her touch was cold and sent a shiver up his arm. She kissed his palm then holding his gaze, took his finger into her mouth. He did not want to show how arousing it was. He felt a prick and the trickle of blood. His breath caught as she sucked on the tiny wound but he quickly recovered himself. Thin red tendrils appeared at the edges of her iris, snaking quickly towards her pupils as if sucked into a black hole. It was gone in an instant making Kaiba question if he was just seeing things.

Kaiba felt her run her tongue over the nick, distracting him from her eyes, and he pulled his hand away. There was no hint of broken skin on his finger.

"You don't have to pretend not to want me, I know your thoughts," she said huskily.

He narrowed his eyes at her then looked to his hand and back at her, piecing it together.

"You don't disappoint." She smiled broadly. "First person to put it together so quickly. Yes, the blood allows me to read your thoughts."

"But not for long," he said holding her gaze.

"Long enough." She pressed her body against his, raising herself on tip toes to whisper seductively into his ear. "Give yourself to me."

Kaiba felt his entire body electrify. Before he even realized what was happening, his feet left the floor and he felt his back hit the soft mattress with a bounce as Leila tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. With impressive dexterity despite how fast she moved, she undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open and exposing his impressive physique.

Kaiba never took his eyes off her as she drank him. He tried to control the rise and fall of his chest, he did not want her to see the effect she was having on him but at the same time his heart beat frantically. Fear pulsed through his veins but he tried with all his might to suppress it, keeping his face a stoic mask.

Hiding his feelings was something he did well or so he thought. He just could not understand why he was so attracted to this woman who was perched on top of him. This woman who regarded him with cold, piercing, intelligent eyes. The eyes of an apex predator.

Leila cocked her head to the side, her lips quirked up knowingly as she felt him beneath her. The fabric of his well-tailored suit pants were straining in an attempt to confine his growing size.

Straddling his body on the bed, she looked down upon her delicious prey, gazing into his heated, steely eyes.

"You cannot hide your fear from me Seto Kaiba. I can see the blood rush beneath your veins." She placed her long pale fingers on his neck. "I hear your heart beat."

Leila could see every pulse of blood beneath his skin. Being on top of him like she was, there was no escaping that sweet, intoxicating scent that made her want to expose herself the first night she smelled him. It made her throat burn with thirst.

How desperate she was for a taste.

"_No!"_ she thought to herself. "_Not yet."_ She gazed down into his blue eyes that held such fire. There was so much she learned while watching him, listening through her superhuman hearing. "_What a captivating creature. I shall have taste, but _just _a taste. I want him to be mine."_

A cool, smooth hand caressed his cheek, he leaned into the touch despite himself. His traitorous heart skipped a beat at the touch. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her. He could not read her thoughts and was not sure he wanted to. What he did crave was a taste of her lips. No one had ever made his blood heat like Leila had done this evening. It was frustrating. It made no sense.

"You don't understand why you're so attracted to me. Why your body responds to my every touch." His muscles rippled under her hands as they travelled over his stomach. "It's part of my abilities, but I don't think I need them with you, do I? No. I can see that you, Seto Kaiba, are attracted to dangerous things."

"If you're so sure, don't use it," he said with the full effect of his notorious attitude, thinking it may be what he needed to break free.

"I don't normally respond to such blatant challenges. I can still read your mind," she whispered with a cocked brow lowering her face to his. With a smile she pulled her face away from him and in that moment he felt as if an imaginary bond had lifted off him but he had no desire to leave. Kaiba did not understand.

"Confused? There's nothing keeping you here but your own desire for me." Leila said as she ran the pad of her finger over his lips.

He knew she was not wrong. Kaiba had a dilemma. He wanted her but he already established that she was dangerous, and he really did not like people telling him what he would do. "_Unless it's my choice"_ he thought.

Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled her down to him, roughly kissing her, trying to exert his dominance. Leila chuckled. She enjoyed how feisty he was. The aggression smashing through her control built up over a century.

She did not mind a fight for dominance. Not this time.

Being infinitely stronger than him, she easily pulled away from his tight hold. She moved in a barely visible blur and before he could register what was happening, he found himself naked on the bed with an equally nude Leila crawling over him. The predator was never more apparent than right now and for the first time that night, he could read her mind as clearly as she could read his.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard and quick. "Your desire for me is just as much the reason why I'm here. Don't try to deny it," he husked.

"I wasn't going to." She grinned.

Leila snaked an arm under his head and grabbed a fistful of his soft hair, forcing him to tilt his face up to her. With a wicked gleam in her eye, she lowered her lips to his and at the very moment they connected, there was an explosion of passion. There was no control now. No holding back. He kissed her with an animalistic ferocity and could feel how much it affected her. He scratched his nails down her back making her arch with closed eyes at the aggressive touch and breaking the connection of their lips. A loud moan escaped her that sent goosebumps racing along his body. Suspended above him with her curtain of dark hair cascading around him, he saw her canines grow long and dagger-like.

When she opened her eyes they were aflame with lust.

Kaiba grabbed her ass, his fingertips digging into her pale skin and he pushed off the bed, sitting up with every part of her making contact with his skin.

She was cold. Her mouth, her skin, even her slickness. Having his heat almost inside her was driving her crazy.

He kissed her roughly, there was no need for him to be gentle here. He idly wondered if she would have to be, but the moment he pushed his tongue into her mouth, the thought scattered. The danger was exciting.

Leila kissed him back allowing him this smidge of control before she would take it back. Being with this mortal was exhilarating. No one had ever dared to treat her this way. Not when she was human and certainly not when she became a vampire.

Kaiba trailed hard, lustful kisses down her neck and could feel her chuckle. The irony was not lost on him. Here was a mortal man with his teeth scraping along the skin of a vampire's neck.

He pushed her back allowing him to dip his head to her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. Looking up through his lashes, he saw unbridled pleasure on her face. Her eyes closed, mouth agape. He smirked knowing exactly how good he was at this.

He lifted his head minutely but she pushed it back down, silently instructing him to continue. With chortle, he unleashed his teeth on her, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

"Aah," she released a breathy moan. Leila was losing her patience. She had wanted to draw this out but now she just wanted him in her.

She snapped her eyes open and pushed him down by his muscular shoulders. His back meeting the silky sheets suddenly.

"Enough playing around Seto Kaiba," she said in a take charge tone. The smug look on his face was clear as day. She may have been stronger than him, but he could have just as strong an effect on her.

She lowered herself onto his hard, throbbing cock, her eyes fluttering closed. A low throaty moan escaped him and she wanted to hear that sound again. She wanted to hear it for the eternity she was cursed to endure. It would not be a curse with him.

She pinned him with her gaze as she rocked back and forth on him. She felt elevated to another plane of carnal sensation. Kaiba could barely stand the sweet torturous pace she maintained. He wanted to grab onto her and drive into her on every surface of this apartment without tiring. In his mind, her taunting smile remained on her face. He wanted to taste that smile until the sun rose.

He had been with others, but it never once felt like this. The longer she rode him, the more heated his blood felt. The tighter his muscles coiled.

Leila could see what she was doing to him and saw the spark in his eyes when he could take it no more. Sinking his fingers into her hips, he thrust into her wildly, powerfully. He wanted control. She could see how badly he wanted to fill her but she would not allow it. Not yet.

A smooth, delicate hand wrapped around his throat and instantly, those heated eyes flared with anger so intense it caught her off guard. She frowned at the strong reaction and bent down to kiss his neck which she noticed had a scar around it. She took her hand away from his throat and pinned his hands above his head in both of hers. Leila nibbled on his neck feeling him relax under her once more and sunk her fangs into his skin. Blood flowed freely into her mouth. It tasted so much better than she had been imagining since she first saw him. This blood she craved brought with it a flood of horrendous memories and powerful hate. Visions of a painful collar, of a stinging switch, of fatigue, filled her mind but there was so much love, a fiercely protective streak and it was all for one black-haired boy.

It all took her breath away.

This human beneath her was due some happiness and his ecstasy would begin now. The moment she bit into him it felt as if he was weightless. Every bit of stress, every thought weighing heavily on his mind vanished. All he felt was pleasure beyond comprehension.

The rapturous feeling of her sliding along his cock magnified. Was he imagining it or was she starting to feel warm to him?

Her tongue licked along the puncture wounds in his neck, healing them and she moved to gaze into his eyes. The red tendrils were back in her ice blue eyes, but they stayed in place. He was lost in the depths of them but his body never forgot the pleasure he inflicted and was being inflicted upon him. Every thrust felt like another explosion of euphoria. Kaiba kissed her ravenously and she knew he was about to come, so she pushed him down and stopped moving, killing every sensation.

"You don't get to do that just yet," she teased wickedly.

Kaiba growled in frustration, flipping her onto her back and raising her leg up around his hip. Without a second thought he sheathed himself into her now warm folds and set a relentless pace. He crushed his lips to hers, their moans mingling into one as their tongues intertwined.

"You're warm," he said softly when he broke the kiss.

"Because of you," she replied, touching his neck. He understood but did not care right now. All that mattered was their pleasure.

His breathing became rapid as his body began beading with sweat. Leila had had enough of him being in control. She liked bringing powerful men to their knees but knew that would never work with Kaiba. He was a challenge and this was a dance she was enjoying.

She threw him onto his back and straddled him once more. Holding onto the headboard to redirect her strength, she rocked her hips back and forth, up and down. Kaiba was caught in her utter freedom.

Leila was getting close but so was he. He grabbed her hips allowing him to forcefully meet her thrust for thrust. All that could be heard was the slapping of skin together and their passion filled moans.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" She instructed in an urgent whisper spurring Kaiba on. The wood began to splinter in her hands as ecstasy overcame her in a long loud moan but Kaiba did not let up. He was not far behind and enjoyed the fact that he had now turned this mythical creature into a blubbering mess.

All too soon his rhythm became erratic and his eyes closed, his face contorted, as he reached his release with an intensity he had never before experienced. Leila watched him intently as he tightly held her through the pulsing of his body until he finally stilled.

She kissed his lips and he slowly opened his eyes taking in the otherworldly look of the woman on top of him. Realisation hit him hard in that moment. He had just slept with a vampire. The fear was gone. There was no regret, but he could not believe that he had just let go in this way.

She laughed prettily. There was no doubt that she was beguiling.

"What does it matter if I am a vampire?" She still had a line to his thoughts.

"You bit me."

"You're fine, you won't be turning," she assured him.

"Am I supposed to take your word for it?" He asked lowly.

"I was cursed; for me to turn you, I would have to drink from you and you would have to drink from me and this would have to happen under the night sky and dawn would have to break with my blood in your body." She kissed his lips sweetly, it was her first truly gentle touch. "I don't want this for you Seto Kaiba."

"What do you want?"

"For you to rule the day, and I shall rule the night." She said with a smirk.


End file.
